The Allspark: Dandelion One-Shot
by Silent Shooter
Summary: So this goes hand-in-hand with my story The Allspark... but this happens wayyyy later, I guess you could say its a spoiler. Dandelion and her bonded, Prowl, spend their anniversary together


A.N.~ Hey, this shot goes hand in hand with my story The Allspark! So if you dont want to really ruin the story, (Which I don't think it will) Then wait to read it. This story is about Prowl and Dandelion's anniversary back on Cybertron.

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own any of them, I wish I did though

* * *

><p>One Shot: Prowl x Dandelion<p>

*Dandelions P.o.v.*

Cybertron was restored; buildings were being, well... built, sparklings were being born, and everybot was having a wonderful time!

The day started out quite regularly. I woke up and walked downstairs to get together some morning energon. As if on cue, Prowl walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dandelion... Happy anniversary, Sweetspark," Prowl said as he gave me a kiss.

"Good morning, Happy Anniversary! Do you have to work again this year?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Nightwolf will come by soon, she wants to take the younglings out to the park and have them spend the night," he explained as he sipped his morning energon.

"Okay, sounds good to me. My father hasn't happened to contact you to ask if I could go and work for him, has he?" I ask cautiously.

"Actually, he has, in fact contacted me. Apparently he needs a helping hand. Wheeljack blew up his lab again, So Ratchet needs your help with some check-ups. He said the blast was a good one this time, blew off his left servo and his right leg. Ratchet needs to keep a close eye on him. It's a good thing Ratchet was heading that way to go and take him home," Prowl sighs and rubs a servo down his faceplate.

I sighed as I thought of my creators, "Those two are the strangest couple I have ever seen. By the way, when will Nightwolf be here? She didn't happen to say, did she?"

"Jazz just commed. me, he said that they just left now. I'll go and get the younglings up and bring them down for their morning energon," I watched as he walked up the stairs.

Today is, if you haven't guessed, the anniversary of our spark bond, but every year, something comes up with work. But, no matter what happens, Prowl makes up for it. Every year, either Tigerlily or Nightwolf watched over our sparklings for us. My train of thought was broken when I heard feet scramble down the steps.

"Carrier!" Three little voices squeak out as my three younglings came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my little sweetspark! Are you ready to spend some time with aunty Nightwolf and uncle Jazz?" I ask as I pick my youngest up from her perch also known as my foot, she likes to sit on it as I walk around.

"Yeah! We love Aunty Nightwolf and Uncle Jazz! And Music Note, Lullaby, and Silent Night, too! We love them all," My oldest femme said to me and to try and get her point across, when she said 'all', she spread her arms out wide.

I handed my youngest femme her cube and Prowl handed the twins theirs.

A knock sounded at the door. I handed our femmeling to Prowl and answered said door.

I was tackled by two mechs and a femme, "Aunty 'Lion!"

"Hello, Sweetsparks! Echo, Elipse, and Refraction are refueling at the moment. Why don't you go and wait in the family room?"

The youngest, which was a mech, came towards me with an innocent air that only younglings could have, "Wen wiwl tey be done, Awnty 'Wion?"

"Oh, Silent Night, don't worry. They will be done soon," I gave him a little nudge towards the family room. I followed after him. When I entered, I asked Nightwolf and Jazz a question, "I can't thank you enough. This happens every year. What time do you wish us to pick them up at?"

"Oh! Don' worry 'bout it... Take the nigh' ta yourself. We can handle dem. Besides, Music Note, Lullaby, and Silent Night are so excited ta spen' some time wit dem," Jazz said as he wrapped his arms around Nightwolf as they sat on the loveseat.

Prowl came into the room just as Jazz started to speak, "Okay, just comm. us if anything happens. Don't hesitate. It will be a bit longer, the twins spilt the rest of their energon, so I am having them clean it up."

A couple of minutes later my three little younglings came into the family room.

"Are you ready to go, younglings?" Nightwolf asked form her spot.

"No, not quite yet, aunty 'Wolf..." Music note spoke up from his spot on the floor. All three of our younglings came running up to us and tackled us into a group hug, "Bye, Creators! We love you!"

We both hug our younglings back, "We love you as well. Behave for Aunty Nightwolf and Uncle Jazz," Prowl spoke after we reluctantly let they go.

"We will!" Echo replied, Elipse nodded. "Yeah! Aunty, Uncle, we are ready to go now!"

"Alright, we will see you later, 'Lion, Prowler!" And with that, they headed off.

I just sat there in Prowl's arms before he spoke, "I'm sorry, sweetspark. This happens every year. I'll make it up to you later, I promise. I should head off to work, though. Ratchet said he doesn't have any check-ups until mid solar cycle, so you can relax for bit," he pulled me up with him as he got to his pedes. He gave me a sweet lasting kiss, "I will see you soon, sweetspark. I love you."

"And I, you. Please take care. "He gave me another kiss, "I planned something special for you. I had a little help from the others, though. I couldn't take free time away from the office. Come," he lead me outside, "I'll take you there." He transformed into his police cruiser.

As I followed him, my spark felt so full of love that he was sending me through our bond. I sent my love right back.

Before we bonded, he was so worried. Worried that I wouldn't want to be with him after a while. He was so cautious, so afraid to lose me.

He came a long way since then. He more openly expresses his love. Though, he keeps it PG rated when we're around others.

We were now driving out of town. I realized the direction we were heading. He was taking me to a hidden cliff that we found. We're pretty sure nobody else knew about it.

As we pulled up, I noticed a berth sheet was place by the ledge. There were lanterns placed around the area. Crystal structures were set up all around. They must have been from Tigerlily's garden. 'I have to remember to thank her and Bumblebee later.'

"Oh! Prowl... It's lovely. You had this set up just for me?" I turn back to him with happy tears in my optics.

"Yes, My Dear. Come, let us enjoy our anniversary. My sweetspark."

* * *

><p>So, I left it on a bit of a cliffy, that just lets you wonder what on earth (I guess, 'what on cybertron' would be more appropriate, but, ehh) they did together...<p>

Love you all


End file.
